Akimoto Yumi
Akimoto Yumi (秋元由美, born on March 28, 1992) is a former 1st generation DreamS Kenshuusei and is currently a DreamS soloist. She is also the older sister of HoshiBoshi Pro's Luminus leader Akimoto Kureno, and NeXus' sub-leader Akimoto Miharu. Biography 2009 Akimoto Yumi was a finalist for the DreamS ~SHINING STAR~ 2009 Auditions, but lost to Suzuki Eri, Satou Miki,Miyanaga Misaki and Takahashi Rie. On October 28, She, along with 15 other girls, passed the DreamS Kenshuusei auditions after failing the DreamS audition. They made up the First Generation Kenshuusei. 2010 On March 30, she graduated from High school. It is rumored that she is currently attending Tokyo University of the Arts. On June 13, Tsunku announced that Akimoto was to graduate from the Kenshuusei program and become a DreamS soloist. She graduated on June 24 and debuted on July 6 with the song, "BLACK DIAMOND". 2012 On July 6, she sprained her ankle during rehearsal for her upcoming concert in Tokyo. The concert was postponed to January 2014. 2013 On August 10, it was announced that Akimoto was to be voicing the role of Yamauchi Tsumugi in the DreamS anime "Butterfly Days". It was also announced that Akimoto was going to act the part of super idol Hoshina Ayahi in the DreamS drama "Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~!" in the upcoming episodes. Profile *'Name: '''Akimoto Yumi (秋元由美) *'Nickname': AkiYu, YumYum-chan, Super DreamS singer, Queen of Singing, Super Big Sis, Yu-nee, Micchi *'Birthday: March 28, 1992 (Age 23) *'''Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' AB *'Height:' 161cm (5"3) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2009-10-28: DreamS Kenshuusei **2010-06-24: DreamS Soloist *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2009-10-28: Member *'Years in DreamS:' 5 Years *'DreamS Color: 'Light Purple *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Western Zodiac: '''Aries *'Charm Point: Smile *'Weak Point: '''Gets really lazy *'Strong Point: 'Is not nervous in front of a lot of people *'Favourite Animal: 'Dogs *'Special Skill: Can play piano just by looking at the sheet music *'Hobbies: '''Singing, shopping, watching TV *'Favorite Food(s):' Chocolate Ice Cream, Chocolate *'Least Favorite Food(s): McDonalds *'Favorite Colors: '''Red, Black, Yellow, Purple *'Favorite Sport: Volleyball *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' My love for singing! *'Looks up to: Jazz Musicians' *'Favorite Song:' "Posse" by Kimbra *'DreamS groups/units:' **To✧Roku (2016 - Present) **Isoceles (2014) Discography #2010.07.06 BLACK DIAMOND #2011.03.12 Gimmick Game #2011.09.18 Chinmoku no Kajitsu #2012.06.17 Heaven in the Hell #2012.12.05 My Heartful Song #2013.05.16 Eternal Blaze #2013.08.12 Dancing in the Velvet Moon #2013.10.12 Toki no Mahou #2013.11.22 Responsibility Response #2013.12.30 Lamb. #2014.02.20 Sakura Hitohira #2014.07.29 Daze/Raspberry*Monster #2015.03.04 Buriki no Dance/SPiCa -HPT ReACT- Character Songs #2013.09.18 WHITE ALBUM/Sound of Destiny (as Hoshina Ayahi) #2013.12.17 Yasashii Uso/White Album -Acoustic ver- (as Hoshina Ayahi) Dramas #2013.03.17 Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~! (as Hoshina Ayahi) Animes #2013.08.10 Butterfly Days (as Yamauchi Tsumugi) #2013.09.01 Illusionary Girl (as Yukimura Akane) Trivia *She auditioned alongside her younger sister, NeXus' Akimoto Miharu, when she failed the DreamS audition for what ended up being Polaris α. *Tsunku says that he treasures her for her vocal ability, and that she improved the most since the 1st Generation Kenshuusei joined. *She has 2 siblings -- coincidentally they are NeXus' sub-leader Akimoto Miharu and HoshiBoshi Pro's Luminus leader Akimoto Kureno. *Fujiwara Hanako is envious of her singing ability, saying that she is the best idol singer she's ever heard. She then announced that Akimoto was also her rival. *She has the deepest voice in DreamS. *She is Suzuki Eri's role model. *She is into Jazz music. *She can play the piano (and has 9 years of experience). She has stopped taking lessons since she was 14, though. *She often helps her sister out with piano and can play the music just by looking at the sheet music. *She has been singing since she was 4. Her first performance was at her aunt's wedding. *She is named the Queen of Singing. *She is also known as the "Super DreamS singer". *Is also known for being musical (it is rumored she is attending Tokyo University for the Arts, one of Japan's most prestigious music universities). *Was known to be very sporty when she was younger (having been in the Volleyball, track & field and basketball team). *Is very good at volleyball (she was the vice-captain in her middle school team). *She was known to be very popular amongst Kenshuusei. *She and her family lived in Toronto, Canada for 10 years before moving back to their hometown, Tokyo, Japan. *She and her siblings are fluent in english. Category:DreamS Category:DreamS Soloist Category:March Births Category:1992 Births Category:Former DreamS Kenshuusei Category:1st Generation DreamS Kenshuusei Category:Members from Toronto Category:Members from Canada